darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Barbarian Village
Barbarian Village, actual name Gunnarsgrunn as learned during Gunnar's Ground and also known as Barbarians Tribes, is a small village along the River Lum, inhabited by barbarians. It is south of Edgeville, west of Varrock and north of Draynor Manor. It is one of the smallest inhabited locations in all of RuneScape. It was one of the first towns released. History In years 42-62 of the Fifth Age the Fremenniks conducted a series of armed invasions of Kandarin, Asgarnia, Misthalin and the Imcando dwarven territory of Ice Mountain in an effort to stop the creation of rune stones by humans. Many Fremenniks held the view that magic was a gift best left to only the gods and, under the leadership of the warlord Gunnar, the people of Rellekka and other outlying villages took up arms, intent on stopping the production of magical stones. The crusades eventually faltered and the Fremennik were forced to settle in what is now known as the Barbarian Village. Gunnar initially planned to regroup and continue the attacks on Misthalin. However, the descendants of the original Fremenniks still live in a relative peace within the confines of Gunnarsgrunn. Quests On 21 September 2010, the quest Gunnar's Ground was released. This was the first quest ever to take place in Barbarian Village. The quest replaced the former Romeo & Juliet quest. Entrances Barbarian Village has two main - east and west - entrances, and a few smaller ones. The entrance in the west has a road leading to Falador, while the one in the east leads to Varrock. Barbarians are scattered throughout the whole town - the male ones are level 30, while the female ones are level 28. Outside of the village are unicorns. In the Long Hall, Chieftain Gunthor, the current leader of the settlement, and Haakon the Champion, the mightiest barbarian in the settlement, can also be found. Players can directly teleport to Barbarian Village if they have the Skull Sceptre, a reward from the Stronghold of Security. It has a maximum of ten charges, allowing free teleports to the town. Inhabitants While some NPCs differ from one another, most look, act, and speak the same. The men wear helmets with horns sticking out the sides and armour seeming to be made of hide, and wield large 2 handed swords or spears. The women wear two pieces of loin cloths placed on their bodies so that they appear to be wearing light clothing made out of animal skin, and wield either nothing or some form of hastas. The only NPC who inhabits the town that speaks proper English seems to be Litara. She looks the same as all the other women NPCs of the village, yet she uses complete sentences and spells most of her words correctly. Points of interest Peksa's Helmet Shop Peksa's Helmet Shop sells and buys varieties of helmets, from bronze to adamant, medium and full helmets. There is also a perpetually burning fire in the middle of the shop which players can use to cook the fish they caught in the fishing spot just outside the town's walls. Long Hall The Long Hall can be found in the north of the town. Free beer and cooked meat respawns on the tables. There is a single ranged Barbarian inside or around the hall. Also Chieftain Gunthor, the current leader of the settlement can be found here. This is a popular area to train ranged and Magic combat, using the tables for cover then moving out to collect arrows and drops and collecting the meat on the nearby table for food. Watch Tower North of the eastern entrance of the town is a watch tower where players can find Hunding, who tells players about the tribe's history, as well two treasure chests. Barbarian Village mining site At the centre of the town is the Barbarian Village mining site, a mine with coal and tin ore. It's considered by many as a poor mine, as there are not many ores. It's also one of the few mines within a town or city. As of 15 February 2011, there is a mining site just South of the Village with clay. As there is a well in the centre of the village and a pottery house just North of the site, it is an ideal location for crafting urns and other low level pottery. Stronghold of Security The Stronghold of Security can be reached through a hole located in the mining area. The dungeon is open to all players, purposely designed to help players know more about security in RuneScape. It is a medium-sized dungeon that gives rewards for making it to the centre of each level, including a new emote and a choice between 2 unique pairs of boots. Originally, to pass, players had to answer a series of account-based security questions which are asked by the sentient doors. Players would not be allowed to pass through the doors until they answer the questions correctly. Players can now pass freely through the doors without having to answer an account-based security question, if they list their age as over 13. Various monsters live in the dungeon, including goblins, minotaurs, and skeletons. Fishing Spots To the east of Barbarian Village are some fishing spots in the river. Players can fish with feathers or bait at these spots. This is a popular fishing spot in a low-risk zone because of its relative proximity to the bank in Edgeville where players can store their fish as well as the Stronghold of Security and the Edgeville Dungeon. It is also very popular for power fishing players, fish scavengers, and fish beggars. A good way to obtain trout or salmon is to trade bait for food instead of begging for it if there are multiple beggars around. Cooks may reside here to use the free fish that are dropped by the power fishing players. Spinning Wheel To the east of Peksa's Helmet Shop is a small house with a spinning wheel. Players here can turn wool into balls of wool or flax into bowstrings. Potter's Wheel To the south of the house with the spinning wheel is a house with a potter's wheel. Players can use clay with this and the potter's oven nearby to craft clay items. Barbarian anvil In the hut with the potter's wheel is a Barbarian anvil. This anvil is used to make spears and hastae using Barbarian smithing. This anvil cannot be used for normal smithing. NPCs * DororanMoves to Juliet's old house after completion of Gunnar's Ground. * Gudrun * Chieftain Gunthor (used to be called Gunthor the Brave) * Haakon the Champion * Kjell * Hunding * Litara * Peksa * Tassie Slipcast * Sigurd * Barbarians ** Acelin, a guard in the Barbarian Village ** Adelino, a barbarian warrior with a big axe ** Adolpho, a barbarian warrior with a warhammer ** Aitan, a barbarian archer ** Alberich, a fierce barbarian warrior ** Brunnhilde, a fierce barbarian warrior ** Edelschwarz, a barbarian warrior with a spear ** Fafner, a tough barbarian warrior ** Fasolt, a strong barbarian warrior ** Gutrune, a mighty barbarian warrior ** Hagen, a guard in the Barbarian Village ** Lydspor, a well-travelled barbarian warrior ** Minarch, a barbarian who likes his beer ** Siegfried, a young guard in the Barbarian Village ** Sieglinde, a muscular barbarian warrior ** Siegmund, a guard in the Barbarian Village ** Wotan, a sturdy barbarian warrior * Unicorn Music Unlocked * Barbarianism * Gunnarsgrunn Trivia * After Gunnar's Ground, the Barbarian Village is given the name Gunnarsgrunn. The latter one is still in parenthesis on the world map to avoid the confusion, as it's still widely used. * When you tell Juna about the quest Gunnar's Ground, she will reply "These militant Fremennik think they serve Guthix, but they serve only themselves." * The town got a minor graphical update, including also some of its inhabitants, when quest Gunnar's Ground came out. * Barbarians once used to be aggressive to low levelled players. This was changed with the Stronghold of Security update. * Prior to the release of the Stronghold of Security, the ground in the Barbarian's village was made of stone, not dirt and a tower was in the centre of the village instead of the entrance to the stronghold. * The Long Hall proves to be a very efficient place to train range since the long table and stools can be used as safespots. * On 15 February 2011, Gunnarsgrunn got a water source (well) in the village. It was probably put there to make soft clay, as there is a potter's wheel, clay rock and a pottery oven close by. * On 15 February 2011, Gunnarsgrunn also got a few new clay rocks south of the village so you could make soft clay. * The music track Dark was unlocked here but it got moved to the Boneyard in the Wilderness and a new music track was released, Barbarianism. * If you used an empty beer glass on the barrels before the Gunnarsgrunn update, a Barbarian would attack you. If you had killed the Barbarian, using the beer glass on the barrels would refill it.